


Find Me

by Sevensmommy



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was just on here but I took it down cause I went over the story and fixed it. So same story about G finding his wife wasn't dead and finding her and how they life will be after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

Prologue 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was still alive; but if that was true, "Where is she?" and "Why didn’t she tell him, why didn't she come back to him?"  
Now he is sitting in front of a suspect who claims he knows not only her location, but who has had her all this time. The only way to get the suspect to talk is the negotiating a substantial deal with the D.A. Is it a trick? Can he be assured that the suspect isn’t playing with him? Will the DA even negotiate with a guy who has killed a family of 4? He was conflicted. He didn’t know what he was going to do. One thing was for sure; Callen wasn’t going to miss the chance to get the love of his life back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this new and approved verison and please let me know by leaving reviews and Kudos


End file.
